Sasori of the Red Sand
Appearance[http://grand-line-one-piece-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Ankoku_Sia?action=edit&section=1 Edit ] Sasori is a boy around 17 years of age, but he looks younger and is shorter than most his age would be. He is about 5' 5", and weighs about 105 pounds. His skin is pale, which causes his red hair to stand out more. It is a deep red, almost crimson, not ginger. He has brown eyes, which seem young and souless, almost empty. He has bandages on his arms and hands, which cover the metal armpieces he has. He wears a black cloak with red clouds on it, and has dark blue pants, with long, white socks overlapping and then holding in place dark blue sandals that exppose his toes. Outside his bandages on his left thumb, is a ring, silver in color with a dark purple face with the japanese kanji for "Jewel" on it. Personality Sasori is calm, collected and cynical. He seems to have two sides to him, an outer, cold shell, and the inner, more crazed aspect of him that comes out during times of intense stress. His voice is quiet, but assertive, and he will work with anyone well to complete goals to further his own motvies. He is not selfish, but does not give up other things too easily. He seems to be focused on observation before attacking, and usually stays out of things until he has a clearly grasp of the situation. He would prefer to rely only on himself, but will trust in others when necessary. Dream To bring about peace for his village, and to avenge his family for what happened to them. He seeks to grow stronger by following in the path of his parents. Backstory Sasori was born into a village in a faw away land knows as the land of endless wind. A desert society, they thrived on seaports called "Oasises." These were known for elaborate merchant trading routes for exotic goods fron desert areasm and thus very valuable items and treasure came thriugh them often. The purates leeched on this, and sucked out many items of value, which did not sit well with the government. This was important for the later attacks on these oasises. Sasori lived in one such Oasis called New Prospect, a hub for merchants and pirates alike. His parents were pirates as well, and they had control over most of the corrupt happening that took place in New Prospect. Sasori was raised in an environment similar to that of a shady underworld, but with the benefit of a powerful ruling family to back him up. He lived a life of happiness in his younger years, being taugvht maritime working, sailing and fishing. The community that had reveled around his father was now reveling around him. He remembered one incident in particular, in which he had gotten into trouble with some older boys, he had offended them and now they wanted to take it out on him. they never got the opportunity, however, as his father, ever vigilant, intervened. He was furious at the boys, and thuse began a long time of immunity for the biy, He had the protection of his family. But, of course, his father reprimanded his behaviour as well. He learned not to push the boundaries of human patience, and to tread carefully, but to be authrative and harsh when necessary, It was part of his duty as a future captain after all. He was educated in the ways of the desert from a young age. He was taught long robes and special bamboo hats prevented sun and sand from damaging the skin. Despite the heat it worked well, he became a member of his family faster and adapted to the climate more rapidly than anyone of his age. This. combined with his lineage, made him a prized member of his community. He was seen as the prodigal child, a talented boy who was destined to lead the great fleet his father had. It was an aspiration he dreamed for and waited all his life for. The first tragedy in Sasori's life struck when he was 10 years old. His mother, a gentle spirit who cared deeply for the community and her only son, contracted a deadly illness. Though she fought, she was unable to ward it off, and she passed within two months of getting the disease. Sasori was devastatedm but not as much as his father was. His father, heartbroken, nearly gave up his pirate life. But he realized that she would have wanted him to continue on, to be a member of the community she cared for, to raise the son they had. He hardered himself, and thus continued on with his life. It was not easy for either of them though. Over time his father, saddend but not borken by the loss of his beloved. began to prepare him for the pirate lifestyle. Until this point he had been living with his grandmother, an old lady who specialized in creating special armaments for people to augment their fighting skills. From her he recieved an item of great importance. A ring, silver, with the face colored a rich purple. On the face boe the inscription "Jewel" in japanese. It was another symbol...he was the jewel of this village. He would carry this as his most treasured posession forever. It would stand for who he had come to identify who he was in his own mind...and jewel....covered in blood. However, he did not know that New Prospect was a hub for that which the marines hated. '''It was a cloudy day when the invasion began. The white washed walls of the outer croppings of New Prospect seemed dull and lifeless, and foreboding red shadows from behind the clouds was the only sign the sun was there. There were little to no ships in the dock, Sasori's father has only just returned from a dangerous expedition, one which cost him many ships. The marines had been planning to wait for this kind of opening, but no one else knew this, of course. ''' '''Sasori ran up to his father with excitement: even from a distance one could see the happy reunion of parent and child, the glistening smiles almost seemed to create a second sun, one which resided in the heart and soulds of all the villagers. "What did you get this time, Father?" You could almost predictably hear Saspri say. His father only laughed and remarked: "More treasures for my little boy, and of course." He paused to lift his arms to the sky "The rest of New Prospect!" The crows that had gathered erupted into applause. ''' '''The sound of heavy footsteps heralded the unloading of cargo from the ships his father commanded. Sasori insisted on helping, and it was almost comical to see this younger boy trying to lift heavy boxes. But they never finished. Just as they began unloading the cargo, the first explosion hit the back of the ship, black cmoke billowing up to the grey sky. The attack had begun.''' '''The pirates were quick to arm themselves and counter attack, but they had not expected this, and were outnumbered and unprepared. They proved to be tenacious, fighting back the marines with every bit of strength they had. Sasori was enraged, but scared, he grabbed a sword and ran at the marines, trying to perhaps kill one? He didn't even know. It was just drilled into him. ''' '''Suddenly Sasori's face was splattered with blood. Not jyst any blood, it was his fathers blood. He had, in his blind fury, almost ran into a group of marines holding swords ready to attack. His father had taken the stab for him. The marines laughed at this display, as Sasori's father used the last bit of strength to kill the ones he had been stabbed by. He turned to face Sasori, blood leaking from his mouth. and said his last words. "Never let the Sand be stained Red by anyone.....let the waters of peace wash away the blood Sasori....Y-you....can continue this....." And with that he slumped over dead. ''' '''Sasori simply fell to his knees in disbelief, the ship flaming and broken all around him. But it was not over for this poor boy. The marines realized that Sasori was the son of the captain, and thus he needed to be taught a lesson. One held him down while another deftly cut an arm off. Sasori screamed in pain "This is what you get for being scum!" Another Arm and another scream. "This is what you get for disrupting peace!" His legs followed the same way, until sasori was just his upper arms, upper legs, torso and head. He was crying now, blood pouring from the wounds. the marines simply laughed and left.''' '''He lay there for what felt like hours...and blacked out. When he awoke, it was his grandmother's face he saw. "G-grandmother....w-wha...w-where am I?" Her face fell, and then he remembered. Hate boiled inside of him. and he clenched his fist. Wait...he lost his forearm and hand...how? He saw the dark grey metal of his new limbs attached to him, and realized his grandmother had done this to him. He simply stared in shock. It would be a long time before he was able to properly thank her. ''' '''Several days and he was able to walk slightly. He looked from his window in the make-shift medical station he wasin, and saw only burned building,s ship and debris. New Prospect was a cuty in ruins. He could not stay here. It had nothing for him. He gripped the window ledge and felt the tears flow. Why? Why was this HIS fault? Pirates didnt cause this....no....marines did. But....he did too. He was rash, and his father took the fall for it. Blood was on his hands now...too. ''' The long string of fun and games for the corruption in New Prospect came to an end when the Marines decided it was a tumor that needed removing. Of course, Sasori and his father went to fight them, but Sasori was only 12 at that time. His father and mother literally died in front of him as a last act, and the marines took "pity" on this crying boy by cutting off his arms and legs. He did not die however, the older generation in the village, and his grandmother, rescued him from amongst the carnage. She gave him special, metal limbs that would allow him to function normally. but it was not before a year had passed that he was able to use them fully. He spent many a day depressed, looking out over the now empty town and thinking of what could have been. He would walk down the street at first, alone, in the sun, staring at nothing. He did not know what to do or how to live anynore. His existence had been shattered. But something in him changed, He decided to get stronger, to prevent this from happening again. He spent time training to become adept at hand to hand combat, as it was enchanced by his mental augmentations. Every day he worked to increase his fluency with these heavier metal bits attached to him. The process was slow, and thus he had to remain trapped in a vestige of his own failure and blood for years until he began to become more independant. He would train all day, and lie awake at night with visions of the horrible fate he had been left in. After this a change occured inside him. He became inwardly reserved, and took full responsibility for his parents death, blaming both himself and the marines for causing this pain. He took it upon himself to avenge what had happened. And as he had solace to think, he began to realize that, in his mind, the world was a corrupt place. Those who fought were scum. They desecrated the world with blood that need not be shed. And now he had become one too. He was no longer the boy he once was, no more smile, no more happiness, there was only the gaping void and the blackness that wanted to suck him in. But he wouldn't let it. No ..,..it was a driving force, to push him onward to the path to peace. After his rehabilitation he had a conversation with his grandmother about leaving. He said. '''"This is not tha place nor the path I must walk. you saw the carnage wrought here....I have to leave, I must escape from this. I can't stand to face myself.....I will cleanse this world of the blood it has brought onto me." '''His grandmother, now very old, only stared and him with sad eyes. She knew this day would come. She walked over to him slowly, and embraced him. "'''Your father....would have wanted this....take not into mind the hearts of people...but the heart of a group. For those are the spawn of blood."''' He uttered one final line to his Grandmother before leaving to join a pirate crew, in the footsteps of his father: '''"The sand is Red.....always Red....I am the one who shall cleanse the sand..." ''' With that he left to the empty building he had been staying at. Now devoid of people. He picked up the black garment he had made...a robe built for traversing deserts. But this one had the red clouds on it. A symbol for him, that the world was covered in a veil of blood. Obscuring the clarity of the sky. It would help him remmber only ha he needed to, nothing more. He grabbed the rest of his gear, food, water, and looked for a ship, and whane, in his luck, he discovered the smaller boat his father had planned to give him as a present, he was both grateful and sad, One final act from his father, beyond the grave. He left, calling this small vessel, the New Dawn....a new dawn for both himself and the world, as he saw it. History To Havanna Arc Techniques Skills & Abilities '''STATS:''' HP: 110 Skill: Unarmed 8 Weapon: Steel Enforced Prostetic Arms TA: (3*8) + 30 = 54 TD: 0 DR: 0 Dodge Roll: 1d20 + (0/10) + (0/5) = 1d20+0 Attack Roll: 1d20+8 Damage: 27 Items and Equipment